The Massacre
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Although James couldn't see the girl's face, he knew she was hurt badly, and whatever was wrong with her, it was Snape's fault. 'What have you done' James gasped, edging closer to Snape, who was hiding the girl's face. 'I thought she was you..' COMPLETE!
1. The Essay Massacre

**Well, I'm really proud of this story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**The first few chapters, I believe, could be better, so eventually, I'm going to get around to fixing them up, until then, the rest of the chapters, in my opinion, are brilliant! So, enjoy!**

**Emmi x **

* * *

'Hey Padfoot, isn't there a Defence Against the Dark Arts essay due today?' James lazily asked his best friend Sirius (otherwise known as Padfoot) who was sitting next to him on the couch.

'I think so-' Started Sirius, but was interrupted by Remus Lupin.

'Yes there is Prongs, but I am not surprised you forgot, as I have tried to remind you all WEEK that it was due today, but you never listen, I'm also guessing that Padfoot hasn't done his essay either.' Sadly, Remus was quite correct.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS? Damn.' Replied James, not really too upset, for he knew eventually Remus would hand his essay over to him and Sirius sooner or later, whether he chooses to or not.

'No, I'M Sirius you moron! Really Prongs, I thought you were the smart one, apart from Remus who clearly, takes the tiara' Joked Sirius, ignoring the groans from his friends. How many times have they had to suffer a Sirus/serious joke, only god knows. 'And a very masculine tiara it is!' Added Sirius, after noticing the seething look from Remus.

'So... Moony, any chance of letting us take a look at your essay? For educational purposes of course' Asked James hopefully.

'Absolutely not! Not again Prongs! I tried to remind you and- Padfoot, cut the puppy eyes! I said no and I mean-'

'Pleeeeeeease Moony!' Said Sirius, looking around quickly to check that himself, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Remus Lupin were the only souls in the common room, before changing into his animagus form (a big black dog), and resuming his famous puppy-dog-eyed look at Remus.

'It's under my pillow.' Sighed Remus, unable to stand Sirius' puppy dog eyes. 'BUT DON'T COPY IT WORD TO WORD!' He yelled after Sirius who was already half way up the boys stair-case to retrieve the essay.

'Just curious, why is your essay under your pillow?' Piped up Peter, who had finally decided to enter the conversation after daydreaming.. and drooling.

'It's the only place they don't loo-' Remus stopped dead when he realized James was listening to his every word.

'YES!' Yelled James, 'note to self, check under Remus' pillow for the following items: My fanged frizbee, the snitch I knicked from the Quidditch suply room, Sirius' collection of Slytherin DNA to use for pollyjuice potion in the future and most likely a photo of Professor McGonagall-'

'PRONGS! That's not funny!'

'Sorry Moony mate, couldn't resist!'

'Got it!' Yelled Sirius, running down the staircase, with four copies of Remus' Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. 'But I saw the funniest thing under your pillow along with this. Would you mind, Mr Moony, telling the court, WHY, is there a photo of Professor McGonn-'

'You two are far too alike, really, it's not funny!' Said Remus, blushing while Sirius was handing out the copies of Remus' essay to his three mates, and pocketing one for himself.

'Yes it is!' Said Sirius and James together.

'And you just put a copying charm on it didn't you?' Asked Remus

'Yes, why?'

'Professor Triste won't pass all of us with the same essay!'

'Hmm.. your right!' Said Sirius, grabbing a quill and taking all four essays back, before writing four different names on the top of the page, along with four different titles.

'Oh well thats believable!' Said Remus sarcastically.

' I thought so! Thanks for the encouragement!'

'What time is it?' Asked Peter, looking at Remus.

'It's nearly 9am. You know Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, seeing as it is Saturday, you really should take advantage of today and write your OWN essays.'

'Hmmm... Good idea Moony! Nah, you forget, there are better things to do than study, like, not study.' Replied James.

Everyone laughed, except for Remus, who turned slightly pink, yet when he spoke, his voice remained surprisingly firm.

'I'm sick of you two doing nothing all weekend, then ask me if anything was due on Monday, when I say yes and that I reminded you three plenty of times, you reply with _Moony! May we take a peak at your essay? For educational purposes of course...' _Remus finished with the Sirius-est voice he could muster, which was pretty good.

'Your right Moony! I don't know why I don't listen to you more often! I should study, in fact, while I'm studying, why don't I start paying attention in class instead of passing notes to Prongs too? And respect all teachers? And become a Christian? And stop picking on Snape? And steal from the rich and give to the needy? And... Oh, but wait! I remembered why I don't listen to you more often... Because I'm SIRIUS-FUCKING-BLACK!!' Roared Sirius, not intending to insult Remus, but trying to make him see Sirius' point of view.

'That's it! I'm going to the Library, I'll see you guys later, I need a few Sirius-free hours to myself.' Said Remus standing up and walking out the portrait of the fat lady, but not before secretly summoning all four copies of his essay into his pocket.

-Five minutes and a game of exploding snap later...-

'Well, I'm bored, I wonder where _Snape_ is...' Sirius thought out loud.

James, who was thinking the same thing, pulled out the Marauders Map and said,

'I solemnly swear that I, am up to no good.' Searching the map, James finally found Snape. 'He's in the Great Hall, EXCELLENT! So is Professor Triste, we can hand in _our_ essays and bid our _friend_ Snape good morning!'

'PERFECT! I love weekends!' Said Sirius.

Peter looked scared and exited at the same time, but agreed to join his friends to bid Snape _good morning_.

Looking a little closer to the map, James found what he was secretly looking for. Lily Evans' small dot on the map was indicating that she too, was in the great hall. This wasn't good. James has liked Lily Evans since she first stood up to the Marauders for tormenting Snape. Her fearlessness was remarkable, at four against two, she unnarmed James and helped Snape to his feet in just their 2nd year. Oh how he loved her... If she saw James tormenting Snape today, she wouldn't be happy. James nervously ran his fingers through his hair... This'll be a fun morning.

'Well, lets go then! The great hall awaits!' Called Sirius from the portrait, 'Wait a second, has anyone seen my essay? _LUPIN_!!!!'

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm working on the next chapter, don't worry, it won't take me long!**


	2. The Great Hall Massacre  MPOV

**Chapter two! Told you it wouldn't take me long ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**Emmi x **

* * *

James, Sirius and Peter were walking down to the Great Hall to pay their morning respects to their 'friend' Snape, all three of them in a bad mood after searching for their essays for half an hour, finally giving up and realizing that Remus must have taken them, they decided they needed cheering up more than ever, and left the common room in search of Snape.

'Bloody Moony.. all I've done for him.. ungrateful little.. can't believe he'd.. stupid essay.. damn Professor Triste.. stupid Hogwarts.. damn educational system.. bloody England.. stupid Earth.. bloody universe.. hate my life.. damn Moony..' Muttered Sirius, conjuring a stone with his wand and kicking it along with him down the second floor staircase.

'Padfoot, cheer up mate! It's not that bad, we'll get those essays back, he can't hide them anymore, we know his final hiding spot remember? The one he said we'd never find?' Said James, patting Sirius on the back. Whether it was James' 'kind' words that cheered him up, or the fact that according to the Marauders Map in Peter's hands, they were one floor away from Snape, Sirius was much happier all of a sudden. Forgetting his kicking stone, Sirius' walking changed into more of a strut before his forgotten kicking stone tripped him, landing Sirius face first onto the floor.

James had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from bursting into laughter and Peter snorted with laughter, but quickly covered it up as a violent sneeze.

After a second or two of pure satisfaction, James helped his best mate up off the floor.

'Because I am the merciful Sirius Black, I am giving you two three choices. One, you never tell anyone about this, two, I vaporise your memories or three, I kill you both. Personally I prefer the latter, but it really is up to you.' Said Sirius, drawing his wand.

'The first one.' Both James and Peter said together without hesitation. Peter looked as if he was about to wet his pants.

'Right then. How far are we from that slime ball Snape now?' Asked Sirius as if nothing had happened.

'He's still in the Great Hall, we're not far at all now.' Stuttered Peter, still looking as if he could wet his pants at any time.

'Excellent.' Said Sirius, continuing his strut, although, more cautiously now.

Truthfully, James was dreading facing Snape, for it meant facing Lily Evans too. His stomach was twisted into knots and his heart pounded. Lily had only JUST started acknowledging his existence again, after he had 'accidentally' tipped lacewing flies into Snape's potion three weeks ago which caused it to explode.. and slowly melt away Snape's clothes (the first part was part of James' plan, but causing Snapes' clothes to melt away was a COMPLETE accident! Gross.)

It seamed that every step James took, his heart beat twice as fast. Why did his heart have to torture him so?

'Are you alright Prongs mate? Do you want to grab some breakfast first? You look quite pale...' Said Sirius, his voice sounded miles away to James.

'What? Oh, no. I'm fine, is it hot in here?' Asked James, tugging at his collar.

'It's the middle of January mate, are you sure your alright?'

'Yeah, I'm ok! Let's get this over with then'  
'So, whats the plan then?' Asked Peter, crouched down beside his friends outside the hall.

'Allow me to demonstrate!' Replied Sirius, scrawling a note onto a spare piece of parchment. Muttering a spell under his breath, Sirius tapped the parchment and it turned blood red.

'Is that.. a.. h-howler? Asked Peter, backing away slowly.

'Why yes it is, congrats for noticing Peter!' Sirius grinned while attaching the howler to James' owl's leg and standing up to face his friends.

'But.. how?' Asked Peter, staring at the red envelope now attached to the owl's leg.

'My mum howls for a living, I over heard her in the kitchen sending one to my auntie. You just write the letter and put a charm on it to make it well.. yell at you!'

'And Padfoot,' Added James, so caught up in the moment forgot the wrath of Lily he was sure to face if this plan worked, 'being as clever as he is, has charmed it to sound like Snape's dear mother. Once the howler goes off, it will tell Snape to go to the owlery and send a letter to his 'mother' and explain to her why he didn't write last week... and to explain in his next letter why her favorite pink lacy underwear are missing...' After saying this, James and Sirius high-fived each other and turned to look at Peter.

'Well?' Asked Sirius expectantly.

'Well what?' Asked Peter innocently.

'Well what do you think of our master plan?' Asked James,

'Well... It's O.K I guess..'

'O.K?' Asked James and Sirius together,

'Well, what happens when he runs to the owlery and realizes it was a trap?' Asked Peter, wishing he hadn't asked this question, for almost as soon as he had asked it, huge grins appeared on James and Sirius' faces.

'He'll be meeting us there, James has the invisibility cloak with him, once the howler is set off, we all run under it to the owlery and corner him!' Said Sirius mischievously.

'Perfection.' Added James, staring off into space, only imagining what will happen.

'O.K' Said Sirius, 'Cloak on!' They all scrambled under the cloak and waited for Sirius to let the owl go into the Great Hall.

'Three' Said Sirius,

'Two!' Said James,

'One...' Mumbled Peter, closing his eyes.

'GO!' Sirius released the owl and together, they ran as if their life depended on it.

* * *

**Too out of character..? Review and let me know! Read on to find out what happens to _dear_ Snape...**

**The next chapter is in Lily's point of view! **


	3. The Great Hall Massacre  LPOV

**Chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Emmi x**

* * *

- **Lily's POV -**

Lily Evans was sitting at in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Lily loved breakfast at Hogwarts, even if she wasn't hungry, Lily always came down to the Great Hall every morning to take in all the different smells of the food. This morning she had trouble choosing between toast and pancakes, but eventually, she decided to go for pancakes, seeing as last night on her evening patrol of the school corridors (Lily is head girl, being head girl it is her duty to walk around the corridors a check that no students are out of bed after hours) Lily had made a quick stop in the kitchens and politely asked one of the house elves to add lemon and sugar to the toppings of the pancakes. Lucky for Lily, the house elf had remembered her request, and sure enough, Lily was eating pancakes with a lemon and sugar toppings.

Normally, when Lily had a good breakfast it was a sign to her that she would have a good day, but today, she didn't know how wrong she was.

'Good morning Lily! Sleep well?' Lily heard the familiar voice of her best friend Alice who had just entered the hall and sat down next to Lily.

'Oh good morning Alice! Sorry I didn't wake you, it being a Saturday, I thought you'd enjoy a nice sleep in.' Replied Lily with a smile, putting her last bite of pancake in her mouth and finishing her juice.

'Yeah, thanks for that by the way, I haven't had a sleep in since I can remember! Ever since I started dating Frank, he's become obsessed with morning walks! Every Saturday and Sunday morning! I'm not bothered by it but really, hasn't the man heard of a sleep in..?'

Lily wasn't really listening to Alice, she didn't want to be rude or anything, but her attention (as well as many other students attentions) was drawn to an owl carrying a red envelope that had just entered the hall. Lily heard Alice stop talking and knew that she too, had spotted the owl with the red envelope. It was every student's nightmare to receive a howler during breakfast in front of the whole school. Finally, the owl passed Lily and she let out a huge sigh of relief. Tearing her eyes away from the owl, she looked down the Gryffindor table. Many students, like she had done, were sighing with relief as the owl passed them, thankful to not have received the howler.

The owl was now circling the room, as if searching for it's victim. After what felt like hours, all eyes in the hall was staring at the owl, all eyes, except two.

Severus Snape was too busy reading Hogwarts: A History to notice that an owl carrying a large red envelope was swooping down at him. It wasn't until the red envelope fell into his bowl of Cheerio's and splattered milk everywhere that he noticed the owl at all. Apon seeing said envelope, Snape let out a small shriek, and fell back wards off his chair. It seamed the entire hall had erupted into fits of laughter. Even the teachers were hiding smirks behind their napkins.

It seamed only three people weren't laughing, Albus Dumbledore remained quite still, staring at Snape with pity in his eyes. Snape also wasn't laughing, after managing to pick himself up off of the floor, he was staring at the howler, shocked, waiting for its unpleasantness to ruin his day even further. The final person not laughing, was of course Lily Evans.

'Poor Severus' Lily whispered to Alice, but Alice was too busy laughing to hear Lily's words of pity.

For another few seconds, the hall rang with laughter, until every giggle, chuckle and snort of laughter was silenced by the booming voice of the howler.

'SEVERUS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU NOT WRITE TO ME FOR A WEEK! I AM YOUR MOTHER! I CARRIED YOU FOR NINE MONTHS YOUNG MAN, DO NOT ABANDON ME JUST BECAUSE YOUR SEVENTEEN! DON'T FORGET, YOU STILL SLEEP WITH YOUR TEDDY BEAR, I BOUGHT YOU THAT BEAR! ALSO SEVERUS, MY FAVORITE PINK PAIR OF UNDERPANTS HAVE GONE MISSING. FIND THEM! IF YOU GO ONE MORE DAY WITHOUT WRITING TO ME, I SHALL DISOWN YOU AS MY SON! AND FIND MY NICKERS, YOU KNOW, THE LACY ONES! WE BROUGHT THEM TOGETHER, YOU HAVE A MATCHING PAIR! I'D SAY ALL MY LOVE, BUT YOU ONLY EVER DISAPPOINT ME!'

The last few echoes of the howler rang through the halls, and then disappeared. Everything was silent, no one dared move, until...

'SNAPE WEARS FRILLY PINK UNDERWEAR?!' Screamed a young Hufflepuff boy.

And then the hall erupted in laughs and screams again, people even started throwing food at Snape as he ran out of the hall.

After about ten minutes of yelling and laughing, Dumbledore ordered a halt to the laughing and told all students to leave the hall.

* * *

'Don't you feel sorry for him though?' Lily asked Alice for the 100th time, 

'No! I told you Lily, I don't feel sorry for him! Look, of course your going to feel sorry for him! You two were best friends after all! But even since he called you a mudblood, he has lost all respect from me, not to mention from the entire school... And a certain boy in our year level named James Potter!' Replied Alice, smiling.

'Alice, Potter is a stupid, self obsessed, innocent torturing, fake hearted numb skull! And his friends aren't much better.' Said Lily, panting slightly after her long sentence. 'With the exception of Remus, he's nice.' She added.

Lily was walking with Alice to the grounds when she heard a giant **BOOM** come from the direction of the owlery.

'Oh my god, what was that?' Lily asked Alice, staring in the direction of the owlery.

'What was what?' Asked Alice, turning to look at Lily.

'You didn't hear it? A giant boom come from the owlery just now!' Said Lily, starting to panic and set off in a brisk walk to the owlery.

'Are you feeling alright Lily?' Asked Alice.

'Wait.' Said Lily, stopping suddenly, causing Alice, who was following her at a run, to collide into Lily.

'What?' Asked Alice, getting up off the ground.

'Potter.'

'What?'

'Potter. He did this, him and Black, I know it. Stay here Alice.' Said Lily, drawing her wand and sprinting off towards the owlery.

'WAIT! LILY! YOU DON'T KNOW IT WAS THEM! COME BACK!' Alice called after her, but it was too late, Lily was already out of sight.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you liked it!**


	4. The Owlery Massacre

**As promised, here is chapter four!**

**Enjoy!**

**Emmi x **

* * *

**-SNAPE'S POV -**

Severus Snape was sprinting as fast as he could to the owlery, stopping only twice, when he tripped over his shoelaces.

'How could my mother do that to me? And what the hell has she been drinking...?' He thought out loud.

Reaching the bottom of the Owlery staircase, he stopped. Clutching a stitch in his side, he lent against the staircase wall, thinking.

'But, what if it wasn't my mother? What if it was... POTTER!' Severus' eyes went wide and he dropped his wand in shock.

'OF COURSE! How could I be so ignorant... Potter won't get away with it this time.'

Picking up his wand, Severus began to climb the stairs cautiously, before he stopped dead. Looking out to the grounds (for he was now quite high) he spotted a student running in his direction. The person had a wand in their hand and was moving quite quickly. Squinting to try and get a better view of the student, he thought he saw the slight glint of glasses in the sunlight. Potter.

Crouching behind a pillar, still on the staircase, Severus readied himself, aiming his wand at Potter and trying to think of a good spell to force him to stop running.

'Sectumsempra! That would be the perfect spell... But it still has a few kinks to work out.. Oh well, who better to test my new 'project' on, than Potter?'

'SECTUMSEMPRA!' Severus bellowed, before tucking his wand away into his robes. It was a perfect shot, his target fell to his knees, dark red streaks of blood poured from what Severus supposed was his target's face and chest.

'It's not enough. After all James Potter has done to me... There has to be more...'

'STUPEFY!' Severus yelled, after pulling his wand from his robes, once again, hitting his target perfectly. His previously crawling target had now become still, hot red blood staining the luscious green grass.

'Much better.'

Severus decided it was best to send his mother a letter anyway, to tell her of his victory, it had been a while since he wrote to her. So he continued his long journey up the towering stairs to the owlery.

After finally reaching the top, Severus entered the circular room, only to be knocked back wards off his feet by a fiery red spell.

Looking up from his new position on the ground, Severus' stomach dropped when he saw the hatred face that belonged to none other than the infamous James Potter, walking towards him, wand raised.

* * *

- JAMES' POV - 

'Good shot Prongs! Square in the chest.' Comment Sirius, stepping from behind a shelf full of sleeping owls, his wand also raised.

'Bullseye!' Squeaked Peter, not daring to come out from behind his owl shelf.

James performed a fake little bow to his 'fans' before turning back to Snape.

'Hello Snape, lovely morning eh? Come to send a letter to your dear mother?' James asked, sending Sirius into a fit of laughter.

'That's impossible... I..I...!' Stuttered Snape, looking up into James' face, blinking and rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining him.

'What is? Your ability to bathe? I agree, your hair could wax the dungeon floors!' Roared Sirius, raising his wand, sending Snape high into the air.

'PUT ME DOWN BLACK!' Yelled Snape, kicking and flailing at the air.

'Well... alright!' Grinned Sirius, flicking his wand, sending Snape back to the ground, unkindly.

Trying to get up, Snape held onto the wall for support, but the second he got to his feet, he was blasted backwards again, like before.

'CUT IT OUT!' Roared Snape, accidentally blasting a hole through the owlery roof with his wand, sending large chunks of tiles crashing down on everyone.

'Temper Snape, you must control your anger, let me help' James laughed, raising his wand again, but was disarmed by Snape.

'Ooh, ickle Snivvel-pants learned a knew spell!' Said Sirius as if speaking to a three year old.

Sirius raised his wand but Snape sent a bright blue spell at him, sending Sirius flying off his feet and into the opposite wall.

'Your dead!' Yelled James at Snape before running over to help Sirius, but Snape was already running down the stairs to wards the grounds. Once Sirius was on his feet again, they both retrieved their wands and ran down the owlery stairs after Snape, leaving Peter behind.

* * *

- SNAPE'S POV - 

'If that wasn't Potter I hit with Sectumsempra, who was it?' Panted Snape, his heart beating very fast while he imagined a small first year sprawled on the grass with blood everywhere.

'God, what have I done!?'

As Snape's visions of his victim got more horrible, he picked up more speed, running in the direction of where he hit the student.

'What if it was a teacher? No, it was definitely a student. But which one?'

Snape was so busy running and thinking, that he did not notice a bloody body sprawled out on the grass, and instead tripped over it.

Sitting up and turning around, Snape looked down apon the face of the one person Snape had been praying he hadn't hit.

Snape was looking down at the beautiful face that belonged to Lily Evans.

'NO! _NO_, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' Snape yelled, crawling over to the person he loved the most in the entire world. Lily's eyes were open and unfocused. Snape laid his head down on her chest and sighed gratefully when he heart a faint heart beat.

'I'm so sorry Lily! If you can hear me, this was not what I wanted. I _love _you Lily! Please, _PLEASE_ wake up!' Severus cried, holding Lily in his arms and brushing her long hair out of the blood on her face.

* * *

- JAMES' POV - 

James and Sirius were running across the grounds in the direction they had seen Snape disappear to. After finally spotting his pathetic enemy kneeling on the grass a little in front of them, James and Sirius slowed down to a walk, and strutted over to Snape.

'Well, well, well... What have we here Snape? Get up you-' But James stopped talking when he noticed that Snape was cradling an unconscious girl in his arms, covered in blood. Although he couldn't see the face of the young girl, James knew she was hurt badly, and whatever was wrong with her, Snape had done it.

'W-What have you done...?' James breathed, edging closer to the now sobbing Snape, covering the girl's face.

'I...s-she, but.. b-but... thought i-it was y-you...!' Snape cried, not looking up from the girl's face.

'Let her go now!' Yelled James, overcoming his shock and motioning Sirius to follow him closer to wards Snape and the unconscious girl. James may be horrible to Snape, but he really wasn't a bad guy. James would always stand up for the weaker person, unless of course it was Snape. All James knew was he had to get Snape away from the girl, find out what was causing her to bleed like that, and fix it.

'N-no.. I c-can't let go of h-her...' Snape was crying harder than ever now, holding the girl's unmoving head on his shoulder, blocking her face from James and Sirius' views.

'Yes you can! You have to, whatever you've done... we can fix it, GET UP YOU PATHETIC COWARD!' Screamed James, losing his temper, for the girl, whoever she was, was still losing a lot of blood.

'NO!' Bellowed Snape, not daring to let the girl go.

'THATS IT!' Yelled Sirius, he had had enough. 'STUPEFY!' Sirius yelled, pointing his wand at Snape, sending him flying backwards, and onto the grass a few meters away, where he remained motionless. The girl was now rolled onto her stomach, but she had begun to move slightly, coughing.

James ran forward to pull he girl onto her side to let the blood that was in her mouth run out to prevent her from suffocating. Once James was sure she wasn't going to choke, he rolled the girl gently back onto her back. Looking down into her face, James nearly threw up. He felt his heart deflate and disappear as he looked into the beautiful icy-white face of Lily Evans, his one true love. James' throat burned as felt hot tears spilling from his eyes. When Sirius appeared by his side, James saw a look of pure shock etched apon his handsome face.

'L-lily' James choked, taking of his school robe and putting it under her head.

'W-what do we do S-Sirius?' James managed to cough out.

'I-I have no idea... Oh shit.'

* * *

**Okay, I know it's really dramatic and it's supposed to be a humorous story, but this chapter sort of wrote itself, I thought it fit!**

**Please review, I've got writer's block at the moment, I have no idea what to write in my next chapter, so idea's would be VERY helpful!**

**Thanks, Emmi-Chick**


	5. The Forest Massacre

**Here's chapter five!**

**I'd like to thank U ENVI ME for the great advice, I was really stuck for ideas,**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Emmi x  
**

* * *

James was holding onto Lily as tightly as he could while Sirius was pacing back and forth, stopping every few seconds thinking he'd come up with a grand idea, only to shake his head seconds later, swearing.

'We have to move her' Said Sirius, unable to continue pacing.

'No.' Replied James, wiping blood from Lily's face.

'We don't have a choice, we can't leave her here!'

'I.. I don't want t-to hurt her'

'You won't be hurting her! She's unconscious!'

'I'm not moving h-her!'

'James, theres a student coming! We have to move her!'

'NO!'

'JAMES!'

'LEAVE US ALONE!'

'YOU REALIZE HOW BAD THIS WOULD LOOK IF SOMEONE CAUGHT US?!'

'I DON'T CARE!'

'Thats _it_! Grab her arms, I'm grabbing her feet, we're taking her to the forest' Sirius yelled, walking around Lily's body to her head.

'NO! NO NO NO!'

'Shhh! James please! Get up and_ help_ me!'

'_I'll_ c-carry her.' Whispered James, picking Lily up like a baby and following Sirius into the dark forest.

* * *

A few hundred meters away, Remus Lupin was walking as fast as he could without causing a scene towards the owlery. A few minutes ago, Remus was studying happily in the library. That was before Alice Prewett came running into the library yelling something about Lily Evans running towards the owlery with her wand to stop Potter's 'evil plan'. He knew then that Sirius and James had done something. Something stupid. 

Nearing the staircase to the owlery, Remus slipped over. Standing up, he realized he was covered in blood.

'ARGHH!!' He yelled, panicking for a few seconds before he realized it wasn't his blood, was that a good thing?

'Oh god... What have they done? Surely they wouldn't have done something this bad to Snape... Would they?' Remus thought, walking around looking for a weapon or a clue to where Sirius and James might be now. Sure enough, after a few seconds of searching, Remus saw a body lying a few meters away, it was so badly hidden in a bush, Remus cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. Walking closer to the body, Remus recognized the face of Severus Snape, covered in blood. Near Snape's unconscious body, there were two sets of footprints in the dirt, leading into the forest. Remus drew his wand and cautiously began to trace the steps of his best friends, into the forest.

* * *

'James, the person must have gone_ now_, we should really take her to the hospital wing.' Whispered Sirius, crouching behind a tree

'N-no! Who _knows_ how painful it was for her to be moved this far?' Mumbled James, stroking Lily's hair

'I DO! SHE WAS FREAKING UNCONSCIOUS!'

'Shhh! Don't wake her!'

'James your acting like a mental pers- REMUS!'

'W-w-what have you d-done!? Lily..' Remus asked, stepping out of the dark,

'Moony I know what this looks like, b-but it wasn't us! Snape did it!' Whispered Sirius, placing a hand on James' shoulder, not knowing how hard he was making it for Remus to believe him.

'You mean the same Snape whose lying unconscious in the bushes over there?' Asked Remus quietly, pointing towards said bush.

'You don't understand! He hit Lily with some curse, we don't know what happened okay?'

'A _likely_ story...'

'How could you not believe us?'

'I do.. Merlin... how could you guys let things go this _far_? Whats wrong with her?' Asked Remus, crouching down beside James who was cradling Lily like a baby.

'If we knew we'd have fixed her by n- did she just move?' Sirius jumped, staring down at Lily who was moving the tips of her fingers.

'LILY!' James yelled, a newly formed smile on his face. Sirius couldn't help but smile either, but Remus was already walking over to Lily and checking she was breathing properly.

'I'll go and get a professor...' Said Remus, running out of the forest, his footsteps dying slowly.

* * *

'L-Lily? Can you hear me? _Hello_?'

Lily opened her eyes and waited for them to focus. Once her vision was clear, Lily had to blink several times, for she thought she was imagining the worst man she had ever met leaning over her and smiling. Next to him was Sirius, who seamed very upset, all the colour in his face was drained out, leaving him a pearly white. Sirius' expression seamed to say 'Are you alright?' But Lily didn't care, Lily was more interested in in the fact that they were both covered in blood.

Lily tried to sit up but was pushed back down gently by James, whose smile had vanished when he saw her wince with pain. The pain was so terrible, Lily wondered how she could not have noticed it when she woke up. Looking down, Lily saw blood all over her stomach.

'W-what..? H-how?' Lily whispered to herself, looking around the weapon that hurt her, but she saw nothing but grass and trees. 'What h-have you do to m-me?'

'I swear L-Lily, it wasn't us, we found you like this!' Stuttered Sirius

'G-get away from me!' Lily panted, trying to get away from the two boys, but failing miserably when the pain became unbearable.

'L-lily please, I-I would n-never hurt y-you... purposely' Whispered James, trying to get Lily to stop wriggling.

'D-don't touch me!' Lily had finally managed to get up and stagger away from James and Sirius, but found she could go no further, for more blood had started seeping from her fresh wounds, so she lent against the nearest tree she could get to.

'P-please Lily, let me h-help you!' Said James, holding out his shaking hand.

* * *

Sirius had to turn away, he felt a burning in his stomach and was forced to remember a promise he had once made to James... 

**FLASHBACK**

James and Sirius were in the Gryffindor common room at around two in the morning, when James asked Sirius a question,

'Padfoot, do you think Lily is okay? Maybe we shouldn't have tripped her over in the dungeons today... She looked hurt!'

'Prongs mate, get over it, she was fine! If she was well enough to run all the way to Professor Slughorn's office to tell on us and get us a detention, then she's perfectly fine!'

'Yeah I guess your right... I just worry about her sometimes'

'What do you mean?'

'I just feel like something bad is going to happen to her whenever I'm not around her, I can't protect her if I can't see her.'

'She's a strong one Evans is, she can protect herself!'

'Maybe..'

A few minutes of silence went by before James asked something Sirius really hadn't expected him to ask,

'I need you to do me a favor Padfoot, promise you won't laugh?'

'Yeah I promise, whats wrong?'

'I need you to promise me you'll help protect Lily with me. If theres one person I trust it's you, so if anything or anyone hurts her, help her okay? Save her, fix her, protect her! For me?'

'Yeah mate, sure I'll help you! Under our watch, and the rest of the marauders watch, nothing shall harm your fair maiden!'

'Right.. Thanks Padfoot, I knew I could count on you!'

**END FLASHBACK**

Sirius knew at that moment he had made a promise to his best mate that he would protect the love of his life forever, and Sirius would gladly do it any day.

* * *

'Lily please, you have to believe me! T-take my hand! Your losing more blood LILY _PLEASE_!' James cried. A tear poured down his cheek, but James wiped it away furiously, not taking his eyes off Lily.

Lily suddenly realized how sincere James' voice sounded. He really cared, he really didn't want her to suffer... he really loved her. Taking her right hand off the tree and keeping her left on her wound, Lily stumbled forwards and tried to take James' hand, but missed it and fell, only to be caught and lifted off her feat by James.

'Padfoot, any sign of Moony yet?'

'No, not- wait, I think he's coming!'

'She's right through here Professor! And Snape is over there, but I think he's alright, Lily needs medical attention now!' Remus called from the dark, motioning Professor McGonagall to hurry

'Mr Lupin I am not a young woman! I cannot run that fa- GOOD GRACIOUS! WHERE DID ALL THIS BLOOD COME FROM?' Barked Professor McGonagall

'No time! Please follow me!' Remus called from the opening in the forest, 'Hurry!'

* * *

**Ta da! Chapter 6 is on the way people! Hope you liked it! - Please R&R! Tell me what you think!**

**Emmi x **


	6. The Forest Massacre P2

**Sorry it's so short, I'm working on the 7th one now so patience people!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Mr Potter, Mr Black, EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!' Barked Professor McGonagall, taking in the horrific scene 

'I- we! No! S-she.. b-but I-' Started James, but was interrupted by a very weak Lily Evans.

'T-they didn't d-do this Professor...' Lily Panted, 'I w-was on my way t-to the owlery a-and...'Lily had to pause for a moment when an enormous surge of pain ran through her body, emotional or physical, Lily didn't know. 'I was h-hit from behind, I-I don't know w-who did th-this...'

'Very well Miss Evans, can you stand?' Asked Professor McGonagall

'I-' Lily tried, but was cut off by James

'No she can't Professor, let me carry her to the hospital wing, _please_?'

'Yes, thank you Potter, off you go then, _quickly _please.'

James nodded briefly before walking as fast as he could back towards the castle, spitting on Snape on his way out. But before he was out of earshot, James heard Professor McGonagall say,

'So Mr Black, any chance of you telling me what happened to Snape _before_ he became unconscious?'

'Sorry Professor, I didn't see, I was busy helping Evans!'

'Well then you won't mind me checking your wand for previously cast spells?'

'Oh shit.'

'What was that?'

'I said, oh _sure_!'

* * *

'My _goodness_! What happened to her?!' Shrieked Madam Pomfrey as James walked into the hospital wing with Lily in his arms.

'Heal now, talk later!' Answered James stubbornly, lying Lily down on the bed and sitting next to her

'I-' Started Madam Pomfrey, but broke off after seeing more blood pour out of Lily's stomach, 'Very well, Potter, put pressure on that wound, I'll be right back' And with that, Madam Pomfrey chucked James a white cloth and ran into her medicine closet.

'_Sorry_ Lily' James said, before folding the white cloth and pressing it onto Lily's wound. She screamed but James knew he was helping her by keeping the cloth there.

'Shhh Lily! It's alright, I'm here... just... c'mon Lily!' James sighed, he hated it when Lily screamed at him, but at least it wasn't his fault this time... sort of.

After a few minutes of trying to calm Lily down, James was about to remove the cloth just to get her to stop screaming when Madam Pomfrey came in.

'Right, off you go Potter please' She said, holding many potions and spell books in her hands

'But, b-'

'No. Please go Potter, do you want her to get better or not?'

'_Fine_.' Said James, walking towards the door, but glancing back one more time to see Lily's eyes staring back at him, before closing and sending her into a deep sleep.

* * *

'So Prongs, hows Lily doing? Have you seen her recently?' Asked Sirius. 

It was now very early in the morning the day after the whole owlery incident and James and Sirius were the only ones left in the common room. Neither had spoken for quite some time after discussing what they were going to do to Snape in payment for Lily's blood. James had been very quiet the last twelve hours or so, but no one blamed him because by now everyone knew what had happened to Lily, and you would have to be mental not to know how much James loved her, so people mostly left him alone with the exception of a few questions.

James and Sirius were forced to apologize to Snape when he woke up, but they weren't in nearly as much trouble as Snape was. (When Snape woke up, he confessed to hurting Lily by accident, but the only people who knew of this confession were Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lily). Rumors have been going around that Snape will be expelled, but James and Sirius knew they weren't true, Dumbledore liked Snape for some reason, a reason James knew he'd never find out.

'I haven't seen her since I carried her to the hospital wing, but I hope she's alright.' Replied James quietly, watching the fire dance. Sirius knew it was now or never to tell James what was on his mind, he couldn't shake his feeling of guilt any longer...

'Look, Prongs, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened to Lily, I remember promising you that I would never let that happ-' Sirius started, but was cut off by James

'No, don't be sorry, please don't be sorry Sirius, it wasn't your fault, even I couldn't protect her from...' But James couldn't continue, his voice failed him as a large lump formed in his throat. Sirius felt better that James now knew how horrible he felt, but it seams James feels the same way.

'You can't protect her from everything Prongs, there has to be exceptions sometimes.' Said Sirius quietly

'I should have been there! When Snape- wait, did you see him hurt her?' Asked James, staring up from the fire for the first time in hours

'I- no, I didn't, but it must have been him, who else was there?'

'True... but they were f-friends weren't they?'

'Yeah...'

'So why would he hurt her?'

'I dunno... Maybe there was another person?'

'If I couldn't stop whoever attacked Lily the first time, then I'm going to stop them from ever doing it again, now.' James paused for a moment, taking one last glance at the fire, and then stood up, grabbed his invisibility cloak, his wand and the marauders map, and stormed out of the common room.

'I can't miss this!' Sirius said to himself, grabbing his wand and running out of the common room after James.

* * *

**I'm not to happy with the way I wrote this chapter, but please review anyway lol :)**

**Emmi x **


	7. The Slytherin Massacre

**Heres chapter 7 as promised! Dueling is really hard to write, so please review and tell me how I did!**

**Emmi x **

* * *

'SNAPE!' Bellowed James, standing outside the Slytherin Common room with a panting Sirius behind him, wand drawn to protect James should any trouble come to his friend. 

'SNAPE!' James yelled again, raising his wand higher. James was past caring what would happen to him if a teacher caught him, which was very likely. He just wanted to know who hurt Lily, how they did it, and do it to them. Although James knew Lily wouldn't approve of what he was about to do, he realized that he isn't doing this FOR Lily, it is more for her name, the person who did this to her, accident or not, needs to know that Lily is a part of James, hurt Lily, and you hurt James harder.

'Maybe he's too busy playing with his teddy!' Sirius whispered loudly, sending himself into a fit of silent laughter.

'SNAPE!' James yelled again, ignoring Sirius.

After around five minutes of James yelling and Sirius trying to hold his breath to calm himself down, a figure came out of the common room, a female figure.

'Ahh, good evening gentlemen, I couldn't help but notice your foolish yelling, what are you doing here you pathetic blood traitors?' This stopped Sirius' laughter. Standing up, Sirius looked into the eyes of his twisted cousin, Bellatrix.

'Ahh, Bella, is it the lighting in here or have you gained a little _weight_?' Asked Sirius, leaning against the wall and pretending to be interested in his fingernails.

'Must be your fat head' Spat Bellatrix, putting a hand on her hip and turning to James, 'So, you want Snape? What makes you think I'm not going to go rat you out to Slughorn? No less than you deserve, you and that little mudblood girl you call _Evans_ deserve to-'

James lost it. He grabbed Bellatrix's hand and pulled her closer so his wand was piercing her throat

'Give me another reason to hurt you and I'll do it. If you were going to rat us out we'd be in detention by now, so I suggest you get out of the way or be hexed out of the way, your fucking choice Bellatrix, move? Or be moved.'

'Get off me Potter' Bellatrix spat, but her words did her no good, James wasn't backing down. 'Fine, I'll go and get your little _boyfriend_ then.'

'_Kindly_ hurry' Whispered James through gritted teeth, and with that, Bellatrix disappeared behind the Slytherin Common room portrait.

'Prongs mate, your my _fucking_ hero.' Whispered Sirius, clapping James on the shoulder.

* * *

Five minutes later, Snape and Bellatrix walked out of the portrait hole, Snape was scowling and Bellatrix was smiling. 

James' question came so suddenly, everyone jumped at the loudness of his voice

'Did you hurt her?'

'Who?' Asked Snape, knowing exactly who James was referring to

'LILY! DID YOU HURT _MY_ LILY?' James yelled. It was several seconds before Snape answered,

'I-I d-don't know!' Squealed Snape, backing away from James and Sirius

'BULLSHIT! Yes, or no?' YES OR NO?!'

'I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU! HER STUPID HEAD GIRL BADGE SHONE IN THE LIGHT AND I THOUGH IT WAS YOUR PATHETIC GLASSES!'

James stood in shock for several seconds, staring at the person he hated most in the world, before dropping his wand and punching Snape as hard as he could in the face, his wand lay forgotten on the ground. Bellatrix gasped as Snape fell at her feet, Sirius looked shocked but pleased at the same time.

'Muggle dueling? I _like_ the sound of that!' Yelled Sirius, pocketing his wand and kicking Snape in the ribs.

James was now on top of Snape, punching him in the face again and again and again. Bellatrix was just standing there in shock and Sirius was secretly pulling his wand from his pocket.

'RICTUSPEMPRA!' Sirius bellowed, knocking Bellatrix off her feet, into the wall behind her, and onto the floor. This stopped James, but only for a second. But a second was all Snape needed. James raised his fist again but before he could lower it, he felt a sharp blow on the side of his head, knocking him sideways off of Snape.

Sirius and Bellatrix were now in a fierce duel, spell after spell firing passed James and Snape's head. James was surprised a Professor hadn't heard anything yet, as the spells ricocheting off the walls combined with Snape's yells made an awful amount of noise. Reaching up to feel his head where Snape had hit him, James felt blood, which only angered him more. Snape couldn't hurt James anymore, not here and now anyway.

Several Slytherins had now come out of their common room to find the source of the noise. A majority of the Slytherins who had just walked out joined the fight, some helping Snape, others joining the fierce duel between Sirius and Bellatrix, and the rest just watched.

'Now, now ladies and gentlemen! This is a family issue, my cousin and I have issues to work out, like her existence for example!' Sirius yelled over the growing crowd,

'When are you going to learn Sirius? Two Gryffindors are no match against us' Laughed Bellatrix, her laugh echoing through the dungeons.

'_Death Eaters_? Sure, I'm shaking in my school robes!'

'HOW DARE YOU?!'

'Easily!' Sirius laughed

When Sirius and James were outnumbered 14-2, they started to panic, the crowd was only growing, and no one knew they were down here.

'What did I miss?' Came a familiar voice from behind James. James turned around to see Remus and Peter standing behind them, wands raised.

'Haha! Good on you Moony! Not much actually! How'd you know?' James yelled, diving for his wand and sending several nasty hexes at Snape.

'You and Sirius weren't in the common room and the marauder's map and your invisibility cloak were gone, I knew that meant either a whole lot of firewhisky or Snape.' Laughed Remus, before running to Sirius' side to join the duel between Sirius and Bellatrix, and several other Slytherins

'Ahh, the _werewolf_! That's your back up?' Laughed Bellatrix, shocking several people and causing them to stop and stare at Remus, who had turned bright red.

'H-how?' Choked Remus

'I know many things, you and my _doggish _cousin are about to find out just how powerful 8 Slytherins can be! I'll be the death of you, mark my words Black.'

Sirius walked straight up to Bellatrix. She was so shocked she did not curse him. Sirius grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to his shoulder to whisper his message of hate, 'Bella, tell them you were kidding later or I'll tell the entire family it was you who broke the oldest heirloom of the Black family, the Slytherin vase, I know where you hid the remains cousin, and don't think I won't tell mother, you know how she loves to gossip...'

'I.. how?'

'I saw you, now, are we going to play this the easy way? Or the hard way-?'

'HEX HIM BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' Yelled Avery over the cheering crowd of Slytherins

'Very well, have it your way.. I shall tell them.. now get off me'

'Much obliged Bella' Smirked Sirius, letting go of his cousin and backing up while blocking spells until he was by Remus' side once more.

'What happened to our little family duel, ey cousin?' Bellatrix joked, tripping Remus over with a bright blue spell.

'He is my family!' Yelled Sirius, helping his friend up, and together they shot a double stupefy curse at Bellatrix, who fell to the floor, her wand rolling out of her non-moving hand.

Many of the Slytherins who were in the duel ran back into their common room, as did many of the onlookers. The two Slytherins who had stayed after Bellatrix fell didn't last long against the marauders, who would? Sending a powerful dancing hex on Avery and stupefy on Mulciber, the two remaining Slytherins went back into their common room, Mulciber being dragged by Avery.

All that was left now, was an unconscious Bellatrix, a badly bleeding Snape and four tired, yet mostly unhurt Marauders.

'Did you hear that?' Asked Peter, looking behind him. True enough, all four marauders could now hear footsteps running to wards them.

'FILCH!' James whispered loudly after checking the Marauder's Map.

'In here!' Whispered Remus, pointing to the potions store room.

'Cloak on!' Sirius muttered, throwing James' invisibility cloak over them and crouching down next to Peter.

* * *

'Snape! Out after hours? Detention! I'll be speaking to Slughorn you brat! What in Merlin's name have you been doing to yourself?' Yelled Filch's, his lantern lighting the potions store room from under the door. 

'No! Check the store room! Look! Marauders!' Squealed Snape.

'MARAUDERS? HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW BLACK!'

Peter was shaking as the door opened, Filch standing in front of the Marauders.

'Theres nothing here boy! GET TO BED! You can see Madame Pomfrey in the morning!' Yelled Filch, slamming the door sending a potion that smelled very bad crashing to the floor next to Peter.

'Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew!' Whispered Peter, trying to move away from the potion.

'Oh sick Peter, what did you eat?' Asked Sirius, crawling away from Peter

'It wasn't m-me!' Stuttered Peter, turning red

'Yeah right! Sick...'

'Man, lets get out of here!' Coughed Remus, opening the door and stumbling out, followed by Sirius, James and Peter.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 8 is on the way! Emmi-Chick**


	8. The Hospital Wing Massacre P1

**Chapter eight! Wow this story is getting long... two chapters to go!**

**Emmi x**

* * *

'_Prongs! Wake up! PRONGS_!!'

'What the hell was that Padfoot? Are you yelling or whispering, make up your mind! You sound like a dying cat!'

'Cat Moony! You had to say cat!... my sworn enemy...'

'Can we stay on topic here?'

'Oh right, sorry Moony! JAMES!!! Upsie-daisy Prongsie! Oops!'

'Padfoot don't hit him!'

'It was an accident! Oh, he's up now anyway!'

'Padfoot, what was that for?'

'Sorry Prongs mate, but we have classes to go to! First up, potions...'

James rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep. No way was he going to potions, Professor Slughorn hated him anyway.

'... and by potions I mean Firewhisky at the hogs head!' Grinned Sirius, pushing James off of his bed.

'I won't let you two skip again!' Said Remus, puffing his chest out

'What are you going to do about it? Besides, James is depressed, the love of his life is ill in the hospital wing so he needs a drink!'

'And your excuse is?' Said Remus, crossing his arms

'Are you kidding? My best friend's love of his life is in the hospital wing! I need a drink! When James hurts, Sirius hurts...' Sirius wiped a fake tear from his cheek and began to throw clothes at James who had fallen asleep on the floor. 'So Moony, just tell Professor Slughorn that we're... experiencing... man problems.'

'Man problems? That's your excuse?'

'Fine, woman problems, I don't care, just tell him we got caught up and we'll send him a Christmas card or something.'

'I- No! You can tell him later, I'm going to class.' And with that, Remus was gone, slamming the boys dormitory door behind him, which finally woke James up.

'LILY?' James yelled, spinning around to face where the door had slammed,

'I'm afraid not mate, just Moony and his monthly pains' Said Sirius, rolling his eyes,

'Monthly pains? As in...' Began a humorous James, raising his eyebrows at Sirius

'Oh sick Prongs! No! Ew! Oh god I meant the full moon! Whats your problem.. I- EWW!' Shuddered Sirius, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door, 'tell me when you stop talking about.. oh sick...'

'Will do Padfoot!' Called James, putting on the clothes Sirius threw at him, still smiling at Sirius' disgust.

Five minutes later, James was ready to go down to the hogs head; his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map in his hands. Sirius finally came out of the bathroom after making James swear he'd stop talking about... the forbidden monthly 'p' word. Once they reached the common room, James couldn't resist any longer,

'Hey Padfoot!' James called to Sirius who was half way out of the portrait hall, first years passing him as he went,

'Yeah?'

'Period!' Yelled James, sending himself into a fit of laughter at the look on Sirius' face

'SIIIIIIIIICK!' Yelled Sirius, causing the first years to scream and run up the dormitory stairs, 'YOUR DEAD PRONGS!'

* * *

After being tackled out of the portrait hole by Sirius and forced to swear on the Marauder's oath that he would never mention that word to Sirius again, James was walking (more like limping) down the seventh floor corridor. 

Nearing the 7th floor staircase, James realized how close himself and Sirius were to the hospital wing,

'Sirius would you mind if we-'

'Say no more Prongsie, I wouldn't mind seeing how Evans is holding up either' Smiled Sirius, clapping James on the shoulder as they changed direction towards the Hospital Wing.

'NO VISITORS!' Screamed Madam Pomfrey, five minutes later as James and Sirius walked into the hospital wing

'Aww c'mon Poppy! Jamsie wants to see Lily-kins!'

'How many times have I told you Mr Black, call me Madam Pomfrey!'

'Sure thing Poppy, but James will just be a few mintue-'

'NO! And shouldn't you boys be in class?'

'Funny you should ask that Poppy...'

'Black, LEAVE! NOW! You too Potter! Out!'

'But-'

'OUT!'

And with that, the hospital wing doors were slammed in James and Sirius' faces, leaving them shocked, but only for a few seconds...

'Invisibility cloak?' Smirked Sirius

'Is there a better way?' James smirked back, slipping under the cloak

'I'll be the distraction, I've been working on this one, check it out!' Smiled Sirius, changing into his Animagus form (a big black dog) and barking loudly.

'Sirius wha-' Began James, but was cut off

'Trust me!' Whispered Sirius, who had changed back into his human form, 'COME BACK SNUFFLES!'

'Sirius what the hell are you-'

But Sirius had already changed back into a big black dog and was barking again, before changing back into his human form, 'SNUFFLES! YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN THE CASTLE!'

James was starting to understand Sirius's plan and waited for Madam Pomfrey to come out screaming, she hated dogs (something James and Sirius learnt in they're 5th year.)

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Madam Pomfrey came out of the hospital wing with her wand raised, 'WHERE DID IT GO?' She spat at Sirius, who was to her, the only other soul in the 7th floor corridor.

'That way! I hope someone catches him before he gives someone rabies!' Sirius gasped, pretending to be shocked. Sirius' horrible acting (finally) payed off, as Madam Pomfrey had fallen for Sirius' plan and was now running towards the 7th floor staircase. By the time Sirius turned around to receive James' compliments, James had already snuck back into the Hospital Wing under the cloak. Sirius decided to give James some privacy, closed the giant doors to the hospital wing and lent on them, ready to distract and annoy any soul who wished to enter.

* * *

'L-Lily?' James managed to cough out, as he saw the pearly white face of Lily Evans, apparently asleep, under a bright yellow ray of light, coming from the window above her bed. At the sound of James' voice, Lily woke and opened her eyes, blinded by the ray, she tried to roll over but failed, James assumed the pain must still be quite horrible. Watching her struggle to open her eyes, James walked over and held his hand up a meter over Lily's eyes, blocking the ray from her beautiful green eyes. 

'H-hello James' Said Lily weakly, looking up at James, who couldn't help but smile,

'Lily! I've been so worried about you! Thank god your alright, well, your in one piece at least!'

'Thanks t-to you I am.. if you hadn't... I-I would have-'

'Please don't talk like that, nothing would have happened to you, I wouldn't have allowed it.' This made Lily smile, well, try to smile, she still had many cuts on her face which caused her pain to talk and smile, but she could ignore them to talk to James.

'I know James, I know.'

A few minutes of silence went passed, James just wanted to look at Lily, just for a little while longer...

'I realized I n-never really thanked y-you for s-s...saving me James, so than..ks.' Smiled Lily

'Well don't get used to it, I'm not superman!' Joked James, pushing a few strands of Lily's hair out of her face, 'And you don't have to worry about S-Snape hurting you again, I've made sure of that.'

'Oh James, what did you do..?' Asked a very worried Lily, trying to sit up and look over at something across the other side of the room, but failing and wincing at the pain.

'I- well, I sort of.. kind of- it was Sirius' idea and well- erm.., what are you looking at?' Stuttered James, turning around to see Snape standing behind him. Snape's fist raised into the air, which soon collided with James' eye, sending James toppling over the bed next to Lily.

'JAMES!' Lily screamed, trying to get up, but falling back down in her pillows with pain, furious at both Snape, and what he did to her, forcing her to sit there while James needed her.

'It's alright Lils, I'm alright' Panted James, standing up and brushing the dust off of his pants off and rubbing his eye where Snape had hit him and walking over to Snape so they were eye to eye, inches apart.

'I'm about to make three things clear to you Snape, one, your never to go near Lily again. Two, your never to use that cruel spell again, not even if your worthless life depended on it. And three, if you ever hit me again, so help me I'll-' But James was cut off as Sirius entered the room.

'I heard Evans scream, what's- Ah, Snape, your walking again, allow me to fix that!' Laughed Sirius, raising his wand.

'D-don't!' Choked Lily, waving her arms around.

'Whats wrong Lily?' Asked James, walking over to her bed and kneeling down so he could hear her better,

'Don't hurt h-him, j-just get him out of h-here, p-please.. James...'

'As you wish.' Whispered James into her ear and turning to face Snape, 'OUT, NOW! EVANS WANTS YOU GONE SO LEAVE!'

'Lily, please, just let me talk to you, theres something I've been meaning to tell you!' Croaked Snape, backing away from James, but not taking his eyes off of Lily.

'OUT!' Yelled James again, walking towards Snape, who stood his ground this time, wand raised.

'Back off Potter, this is between me and Lily' Spat Snape

'Actually, I'm between you and Lily, and come to think of it, I like this spot, I belong here and I'm not about to move, especially not for the likes of you, now get out!'

James turned around to smile in re-assurance Lily, before turning back to Snape, who hit him hard in the mouth with his fist again.

'OH THATS IT! I'M GOING TO-' Started Sirius, advancing on Snape, who was staring down at James, but Sirius was cut off by James, who spat blood on the floor and stood back up again, only to be punched back down by Snape again.

'LET ME KILL HIM PRONGS!' Roared Sirius

'No!' Replied James, getting back off the floor and managing to say: 'Lily said no', before being punched back down again.

'AT LEAST FIGHT BA-'

'NO SIRIUS!' Yelled James from the floor, blood pouring from his new cut on his forehead above his eye. Sirius stood there, completely confused, mixed with anger towards Snape and sympathy for James. Was revenge more important than a friend's simple request?

* * *

**Theres chapter eight for you! Chapter nine is on it's way!**

**Love Emmi-Chick.**

**xx**


	9. The Hospital Wing Massacre P2

**Heres chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Emmi x **

* * *

James Potter was lying on the ground, covered in blood, almost as much blood as he had been covered in the day before, only this time, the blood was his own. James was not about to hit Snape, he had promised not to, so to remind him of what must not be done, James was looking up into Lily's eyes from the floor, and he felt no pain. Severus Snape was on top of James and was punching him again and again and again, clearly letting go of quite a lot of anger, for a single tear had poured down Snapes cheek and he had his eyes closed now, but he would not stop punching. 

Sirius Black was going mad. He promised James he would not touch Snape, yet he could not stand watching his friend lye at the mercy of Snape, bleeding badly. Lily Evans was crying and choking, she wanted to tell James to fight back, to defend himself, to give her a sign he was alright, but all she could see was the reflection of love in his eyes, thats what Lily hated about James Potter. No matter how badly things were going for him, no matter how much pain he was in, he would keep at whatever he was doing, for example, James has asked Lily out everyday since their third year and no matter how hurtful Lily's rejections were, James would try again in the morning. Lily was so jealous of his ability to push past pain, something Lily feared she would never be able to do.

'J-J... Ja-Ja..!' Lily tried to call out to James, but she could not get the words out, the pain was unbearable, 'S-Si! Si! S..' She tried to beg Sirius to help his best friend, but Sirius was still too furious and confused to hear Lily's attempts.

'LILY YOU BITCH! TELL HIM TO FIGHT BACK! SNAPE IS GOING TO KILL HIM!' Sirius screamed, dropping to his knees and pulling at his hair

'I-I..' Lily tried, but lost her breath

'YOU WHAT? YOU ENJOY BOYS FIGHTING OVER YOU? JAMES ISN'T A TOY, LET HIM DEFEND HIMSELF!'

'Yo- I- J..'

James could barely see any longer. His eyes were both black and blue, yet he still tried hard to keep his eyes on Lily. Snape had no intention of stopping soon and Sirius was going mad with frustration. Lily could hardly breathe, she could taste blood yet felt no cuts in her mouth.

'THAT'S IT! IF YOU WON'T SAVE JAMES I WILL!' Yelled Sirius, drawing his wand and pointing it at Snape

'N-no Sirius!' Croaked James, but it was too late, Sirius had already sent a nasty spell at Snape, which blasted Snape meters away from James, before landing hard on the ground. Snape tried to get up but was tackled down by Sirius, who had run across the room and leaped on him, pinning him to the ground like Snape had done to James, and began punching him hard in the face, again and again.

'S-Sirius n-no!' Stuttered James, trying to get off the floor, but was too hurt to get up. Sirius was giving no mercy to Snape as he punched him again and again, however after a few particularly painful punched, Sirius was punched back. Sirius rolled off Snape and fell sideways, clutching his nose and swearing at Snape, who was now on his feet and reaching for his wand, his eyes set on his target, James, who was lying motionless on the floor, looking fearfully at Sirius.

'Now you'll get what you deserve Potter, this was, after all, meant for you!' Snape yelled across the hospital wing. Sirius heard what Snape said and made a grab for Snape's wand, but Snape was too quick, Sirius was stunned in mid air and fell to the floor, his arm still out-stretched, blood pouring out his nose. Snape raised his wand once more, and aimed it at James' heart.

'SECTUMS-' But Snape was cut off half way between his curse, as a very week Lily Evans jumped at Snape and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious and landing him face first on the stone floor. Lily smiled faintly, wiping blood from her mouth and clutching her stomach where her wound had re-opened, preventing blood from escaping.

'Not again Sev- Snape. Never again.' Lily whispered, before staggering under her loss of blood (again) and walked sideways to hold onto the bed railing. Looking around, Lily's triumph smile was erased from her face as she saw two of the bravest men she had ever met, lying unconscious on the stone floor, Sirius Black and James Potter, and it was Lily's fault.

* * *

'Sirius! C'mon S-Sirius, wake up!' Stuttered Lily, shaking Sirius gently, but with no effect taking place, Lily bit her lip and wispered 'sorry' to Sirius before slapping him in the face, waking him up with a jolt. 

'God Evans what the hel- Evans! What the hell is wrong with you! Go lye down! Merlin, I'll go get Poppy!'

'That would be nice' Lily said sarcastically, helping Sirius up before he ran towards to door, stopping half way to stare down at James in terror.

'Go! I'll take c-care of him!' Yelled a frustrated Lily, stumbling over to James, holding onto the bed railings as she went.

Once Lily reached James' body, she ungraciously fell to her knees and caressed his face with her hand, it send shivers up Lily's spine every time she ran her fingers over a cut.

'Oh James, I-I'm so sorry' She whispered in his ear, praying he could hear her somehow. Lily began to sob uncontrollably and tears fell against her will. Bending down, Lily planted one small kiss on James' cheek, which caused him to stir and open his eyes.

'L-Lily?' He smiled, looking up into her eyes

'Hello James' She whispered back, forcing a smile to let James know she was alright, but James saw straight through it.

'Whats wrong?' James asked, pushing her long red hair behind her ears

'I was wrong. I'm sorry I put pressure on you to not defend yourself like that, it was horrible of me.'

'Lily-'

'Don't talk James, please, I-I can't-'

'WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN DOING IN HERE?' The booming voice of Madam Pomfrey echoed through the Hospital wing as she strided up to Lily and James, who looked up at her in terror.

'LILY EVANS, GET IN THAT BED, AND POTTER, IN THAT ONE! SNAPE! YOU COME WITH ME IMMIDIATLEY!' She screamed at Snape, who had just got up off the floor to be pulled by the ear by Madam Pomfrey and taken to what James guessed would be the headmaster's office.

* * *

'Prongs mate, never do that to me again' Panted Sirius, a few hours later in the Gryffindor Common room, after they had both been cleaned up by Madam Pomfrey. 

'Do what?' Asked James, putting his feet on the coffee table and staring into the fire,

'Force me to sit and watch you being attacked by Snape, I've never been so angry in my life'

'I'm sorry Padfoot, but Lily told me not to.'

'You have to promise me you'll never make me do that again Prongs, please.'

'I- Yes alright I promise'

'Marauder oath!'

'I swear on the lives of my fellow Marauders and by every prank, deed or felony we have ever created and by every rule we have ever broken without guilt, I will never make Mr Padfoot sit and watch me, Mr Prongs, be beaten up by anyone or anything ever again. Happy?'

'Yes actually.'

'Well that makes one of us, McGonagall has given me 20 detentions, one every Saturday for the rest of the year!'

'20? SHE GAVE ME 30! Gah, at least we'll have Evans to annoy, her detentions start when she gets out of the hospital wing.'

'True... But I can't wait that long to see her again!'

'Theres always cutting potions to go see her!'

'Prongs, Padfoot, Professor Slughorn would like me to tell you two, that man problems are not a good enough excuse for missing potions and you have to stay back after class tomorrow to make up for lost time! Shame really, today he gave us free time all lesson because Madam Pomfrey came screaming into the classroom looking for a dog, so Slughorn offered to help her find it!' Said Remus Lupin, who just entered the common room and sat down next to James and Sirius.

'UNBELIEVABLE!' Yelled Sirius, standing up and drawing the attentions of many scared first years

'Believe it! Oh, and for the record, I tried telling him you had woman troubles too, but it didn't go so well, I reckon it made things worse actually!' Smiled Remus, opening his potions book.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought.. too cheesy??**

**Emmi x **


	10. The Potions Class Massacre

**Sorry it's been a while, I've actually had this chapter half done in my documents for a while now! Enjoy though!**

**Emmi x **

* * *

James and Sirius were sitting in Potions class, staring at the clock, watching it tease them. James could have sworn the clock was three times as fast that day, and to make it worse, James and Sirius had to stay back after Potions today, to make up for missing yesterday.. yay.. 

All four Marauders were sitting (as per usual) at the back table in the Potions classroom. Peter was watching an ant crawl across his desk, trapping it, then setting it free again, clearly, he was far more bored than the others. Remus was the only one actually working on the potion, his tongue stuck out in concentration. Todays assignment was to make three different types of poison without using the textbook and Remus was flawless in all three potions.

'Ohhh' Sighed Peter, the only Marauder to talk for the last ten minutes. The last time anyone spoke, Remus had sworn after Sirius had put a spoonful of the third potion on Remus' seat while he was getting more ingredients, which resulted in burning a hole in Remus' pants.

'What's up Pete?' Asked James, not out of curiosity, but James was so bored!

'I smushed my ant.. poor Victoria...'

'Smushed isn't a word Peter-' Started Remus, but was cut off,

'You.. named the ant?' Laughed Sirius, leaning over to look at the lifeless ant in Peter's hand,

'Pfft Yes! What, you've never named an ant before?' Smirked Peter, looking at Sirius as if he was an alien.

'Pete, thats just weird...' Said James, transfiguring an empty potions bottle into a paper plane, and sending it flying.

'No it's not!'

'Yeah it is!' Answered James, Sirius and Remus at the same time, leaving Peter in a state of denial to his unusual ant fixation.

'Right! Stop adding ingredients about... now! Hours up thanks folks! I'll come around and take a peak at your poisons!' Called the smiling Professor Slughorn walking down to the first table. 'Nice Avery! Although too much essence of beetle juice I think.. Yes, good Snape! Very good. Nice job Bellatrix, although, that potion should be bright pink, not murky brown...'

Slughorn continued to walk around the classroom, stopping when he saw a potion he liked and complimenting the maker. This continued for five minutes or so, before he reached the Marauder table.

'Mr Lupin! Once again you have failed to give me any flaws! You'll be great one day, I can see it now! Keep it up and your in for a very successful future Mr Lupin, I've never been wrong before... n-never...' Slughorn paused for a moment with a grief-stricken expression for several moments, before looking up as if nothing had happened and dismissed the class, all except for James and Sirius, who were forced to stay behind, despite Sirius' hopes that Slughorn would forget.

'We'll see you two in the common room later then' Smiled Remus, clapping Sirius on the back and pausing for a second or two, staring at the miserable Sirius Black, as if savoring the moment.

'Yes, see you later _mate_!' Sirius stood up and clapped Remus back on the shoulder (a little harder than normal) and watched him walk away. James could have sworn he saw Remus stop for a fraction of a second, once Sirius had sat back down, and rub his back, cursing Sirius.

'I hate potions...' Mumbled Sirius

'I know mate, I know.' Replied James, carving the initials LE and JP into the wooden desk lazily, thinking of Lily, lying in the hospital wing. What if she woke up without him? What if something should happen and James isn't there to.. to.. well to be there for her! James couldn't stand thinking about this, so he turned his gaze to the deceased ant, or Victoria as Peter had called it.

'Who the hell decided to teach kids potions anyway? It's not like we'll be in a massive duel between Voldyshorts and-'

'Shhh Padfoot!'

'_and_ we'll say, ohh, I have the perfect potion, one moment please! And then set up our potions kit while he walks over to us, wand raised and-'

'That's enough talking thank-you Mr Black!' Called Slughorn, he seamed very pale all of a sudden, and his voice was no longer steady, but croaky and nervous.

'Yeah, yeah...' Mumbled Sirius. Minutes went by before Sirius started sighing and grunting impatiently after giving up trying to impersonate McGonagall. James began to count down the seconds in his mind before-

'I HATE POTIONS! I MEAN REALLY, WHY DO WE NEED TO LEARN THEM WHEN WE CAN BUY THE DAMN BOTTLES!' Yelled Sirius, standing up and kicking his chair backwards to the ground

'MR BLACK-'

'PROFESSOR REALLY! DON'T YOU THINK THAT-'

'THAT'S ENOUGH THANK-YOU!'

'_Sirius!_' Warned James through gritted teeth, pulling Sirius' chair up and pushing Sirius down on it

'Alright, alright! Sheesh, I'm just so bored...!' Sighed Sirius, burying his face in his hands, 'How long have we been in this death hole?'

'Ten minutes mate'

'Oh don't worry Mr Black, you only have two hours left...' Called Slughorn, smiling and opening a barrel of crystallized pineapples

* * *

One hour had passed by very slowly. Sirius and Slughorn had both fallen asleep, both were snoring loudly, but James wasn't sleepy, he couldn't stop thinking about, you guessed it, Lily. But James, for the first time in an hour, was interrupted from his worries of Lily Evans, by a knock at the door. 

'Professor? Madam Pomfrey needs to see James, it's about Lily Evans' Said Remus Lupin, opening the door without invitation from the sleeping Slughorn, but Remus' stuttering voice had woken him up.

'What? Oh, yes well I'm afraid Mr Potter has a detention with me for another hour, Miss Evans, although being one of my favorite students, will have to wait until the detention is over.'

'I- Yes Professor, I'll tell Madam Pomfrey.' Said Remus, backing out of the classroom, but not before James caught a quick wink from him before he shut the door.

_Oh god, what is he up to?_ Thought James, _And what's wrong with Lily??_

'Sirius,_ Sirius_! Wake up!' James whispered, shaking Sirius (a little too hard) and sending him toppling sideways off his chair.

'Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?!'

'Oops, sorry Padfoot mate, but R- Oh merlin!' Sighed James, as he saw a little rat scamper past Sirius' foot (who was still on the floor, massaging his backside) towards Slughorn, who had resumed trying to open a barrel of crystallized pineapples. Sirius finally stopped cursing and rubbing his backside when he noticed that James wasn't paying attention to him, his attention, was on a rat that was now climbing up Slughorn's barrel of crystallized pineapples.

'No way, Wormtail?' Smiled Sirius, getting back into his chair and watching Peter Pettigrew's plan unfold.

'This isn't funny Sirius!' Whipered James, not daring to take his eyes off the rat to yell at Sirius.

'I can't wait to see the look on Slughorn's face when he see-'

'ARRRGHHHH! A RAT! A RAT! IN MY PINEAPPLE!' Yelled Slughorn, tipping the barrel over, sending Peter flying across the room, and running out the door, closely followed by Slughorn, who had summoned a broom with his wand, and was chasing Peter frantically, bashing the floor trying to hit the rat. When the bashing of the broom onto the stone floor and Slughorn's yells were faded, James stood up and walked from the classroom, intent on getting to the hospital wing as soon as possible, and if he found Remus on the way, he'd thank him until his lungs were sore!

'Oi! Prongs mate! Wait up!' Called Sirius, stepping over pieces of pineapple to get to the door, 'You forgot Victoria!'

* * *

**So what did you think? Too out of character? Please R&R to let me know. CHAPTER 11 Soon!**

**Sorry it's not very exciting!**

**Emmi x **

* * *


	11. The Seventh Hall Massacre

**Sorry it's been a while!**

**Here you go!**

**Love always,**

**Emmi xx**

* * *

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' _Thought James, he could feel his heart thumping in his head as he passed through the third floor.. the fourth.. the fifth... _'What's wrong with her? What could else could have possibly gone wrong?-'_

'James!' Gasped Remus. James had just run up the sixth floor staircase and turned the corner to run into Remus Lupin, sending them both crashing to the floor and sending Sirius, who was right behind James flying over them when he tripped over James.

'A little warning would have been nice guys.. jeez...' Grumbled Sirius, picking himself up off the floor and helping Remus to his feet.

'Remus thank-you!' Smiled James

'It was an accident! If anything it was your fault Prongs mate-'

'No, not that, you got me out of detention! Whats wrong with Lily?' Panted James, ignoring Sirius who continued to complain about tripping over

'She's alright Prongs, sorry for scaring you, I just thought if Slughorn thought something was seriously wrong with her, he'd let you go, sorry.' Smiled Remus

'So.. she didn't ask for me?' Asked James, trying to hide his disappointment

'Oh no! She did ask for you, but she's not hurt.. well, she's no worse than she already was that is..' Sighed Remus, 'Well? What are you waiting for? Go get 'er tiger.. or stag, whatever!'

'Right. Thanks Moony!' Called James, he was now sprinting to the door of the Hospital wing, which was only a few doors down from where he had run into Remus.

James opened the door quietly and stepped inside. The hospital wing was beautiful and bright, rays of light from every window gave a heavenly sort of feel to the giant room. Lily was in the same bed she had been in the day before, she looked peaceful and quite happy lying down, reading a book. When James walked over to her bed he noticed the colour in her cheeks had re-appeared, she looked much better.

'James!' She sang brightly, 'Thank goodness! I thought you had detention?'

'My dear Lily, you underestimate the power of the Marauders! I am shocked!' James pretended to act hurt, which made Lily smile and giggle, which in turn, made James' cheeks turn the colour of Lily's hair.

'You Marauders continue to amaze me, I should have known Remus would get you out somehow.'

'You continue to amaze me Lily Evans..' James smiled, batting his eye lashes playfully.

'Your sweet, too sweet.. who are you and what have you done with James Potter?' Lily giggled

'I love it when you say my name..'

'I love it when you save my life!' This made James laugh, it was true, James had saved Lily, but he had had a lot of help..

'Just call me your knight in shining armor!'

After a long silence of staring at each other, Lily could no longer hold in her feelings, she had to tell James how she felt...

'James, what are we doing?' She asked quite seriously

'Why, I believe we're flirting Miss Evans..' Winked James twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers

'Seriously James, where do you see this going.. I mean.. us?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean.. what do you expect to happen? James, I-I think I love you! But you can't take me seriously! So why I think that is.. so.. unknown to me..' She had said it. There was no going back now. Lily wished she could sink into the floor right now and forget ever have saying those forbidden words...

'I can't take you seriously? Are you serious!?' Said James, suddenly angry and standing up to look down at her. James was also thankful that Sirius wasn't here to hear James' last question...

'Well you've been pranking me for years James! The only time your ever serious around me is when your saving my live!' Lily went on, ignoring James' horrified look, 'Don't get me wrong I'm very grateful for that, but really! Do I have to have an ax murderer after me to make you take me seriously?'

'Did it ever occur to you,_ Lillian_, that I've only ever pranked, teased, laughed and picked on you to get your attention? Yes I was immature, but I've tried so hard to change myself for you, I even left Snape alone for two months and you didn't notice! So why should I bother anymore! I give up!' Yelled James, sitting down on the bed next to Lily's and crossing his arms, staring out the window.

'I- What do you mean you _give up?_' Asked Lily

'I give up! I can't take it anymore! Changing myself! I want you to love me for _me_!'

'I do!' Lily pleaded, she never thought she'd be in this situation..

'No you don't!'

'What do I have to do to prove myself James?'

'I don't know! Well- I mean.. - you can't!'

'So that's it? Game over? You don't love me anymore?'

'Of course I love you! I'll always love you! But you don't love me! And I'm going to have to live with that! Goodbye Lily' James turned to leave, leaving Lily speechless,

'JAMES! WAIT!'

'I'VE BEEN WAITING! I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR YOU LILY AND THEN YOU SAY I DON'T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY? HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL? I mean... do you really think that _little _of me?'

'Mr Potter what the _hell_ do you think your doing?' Yelled Madam Pomfrey, walking out from her office, hands on hips.

'WE'RE TALKING!' Yelled James, completely fine with the fact that he was yelling at the woman who had healed him countless times, 'GO AWAY!'

'Mr Potter I can see that your upset but-'

'LEAVE US ALONE! THIS IS SEVEN YEARS IN THE MAKING! LET US TALK!' James panted, praying she would understand.

'Very well Mr Potter.. I-I'll just be in here..' Madam Pomfrey whispered, she looked quite hurt, but she, like many, understood the chemistry between Lily and James and knew how long it had been since the first person thought, _wow, they'd be great together..._

'James, I-I'm so _terribly_ sorry, I-I.. I had no idea..' Lily finished speaking when she felt hot tears running down her cheek, why couldn't her tears just hold on until James left? Why did she have to cry _now_?

'Yeah well... now you know Lily..'

'James I could never think little of you! Just because I don't know why I love you, doesn't mean I wish I didn't!'

'Yeah well I wish _I_ didn't, it's too painful Lily! You've rejected me 309 times! 309! Thats how many pieces you've reduced heart to..!' James was so grateful no one but Lily could hear him acting this way.. he was never sensitive! Sometimes he hated the way Lily made him act...

'James I would take them all back, every rejection right now if you take back what you just said.' Lily wasn't crying anymore, she was now frightened, if anything. James not wanting to love her? What had she done? Had she finally taken it too far? Had James finally cracked?

'I can't, I just can't. I'm sorry Lily.' James was nearly gone, he was nearly to the door, Lily had one last chance to show him how she felt.. one last chance.. what could she do? Before she knew what she was doing, Lily was throwing her blankets off of her and turning to get out of bed. She passed the first bed, then the second.. then the third... James was nearly gone.. she had to get his attention!

'James!' Lily gasped, holding onto the bed railing for support. James didn't turn around, his hand was on the door handle..

'JAMES!' James opened the door and took a step into the hall, no backwards glances were awarded to Lily as the door shut, seconds before she reached it. She was too late, James was gone. Lily collapsed onto the floor, crawled into the corner, brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms, she had never felt so alone.

* * *

James was walking along the seventh floor corridor, once he turned the corner, he opened one of the secret passage way doors, and sat down in the stairwell. James felt hot tears spilling fast. James Potter never cried! What was wrong with him? He has just rejected the love of his life! How could he do that? Was the pain of 309 rejections greater than his love for Lily? Would he allow himself to walk away from her forever? James had waited seven years to hear Lily say that she loved him back.. what the hell was wrong with him!? 

James pulled the Marauder's map out of his pocket and hesitated, watching Lily's little dot didn't mean he was in love with her anymore! No, it didn't! He just wanted to know where she was.. surely she wouldn't have moved from her bed..? True enough, after examining the map for a few seconds, he found the Hospital wing, as well as Lily Evans' small black dot, in the corner. What was she doing in the corner? Was she alright? No! He didn't love her anymore.. he didn't care! ..Did he?..

James looked for Sirius' dot and found him in the common room with Remus and Peter. Sirius was always good with girl problems! James had always gone to Sirius with Lily problems... was that why she thought he didn't care? After all, Sirius _did_ have a new girlfriend every week...oh my god... what have I done? James now realized.. everything.. was SIRIUS'S FAULT! How much time did he have to make things right..?

* * *

'Oh.. m-my... god..., oh.. m-m-my g-god...!' Lily was sobbing in the corner of the Hospital wing, what the hell had just happened? How could she have let him leave like that? A few seconds earlier and she could have stopped him from leaving... but would he have stayed? And what would she have said? Would he even listen..? 

'Oh.. g-god...' Lily imagined James bursting through the door, scooping her into his arms and kissing her passionately... she imagined many things, but the one thing that made her stop crying, was one of her most early memories of James Potter. Lily was eleven years old.. she was sitting in the owlery crying. She had just received a letter from her parents telling her that her pet rabbit Smokey had been killed by a fox... James found her and sat with her for three hours while she cried on his shoulder.. she never thanked him. This sudden realization of something as small as forgetting to say thank-you set Lily on a fresh batch of tears. What if James had walked away to his death? Lily felt as if she would never see him again, there was so many things she forgot to tell him, so many...

'L-Lily?' James poked his head through the doors of the hospital wing and immediately spotted Lily crawled up into the corner, crying silently. 'Oh Lily...'

There he was again.. any second she would picture James scoop her up and kiss her.. tell he he was sorry.. if only what she saw was real...

'Lily.. I, Lily please don't- don't cry Lily..' James took a few steps forward, but stopped when Lily raised her hand and signaled him to go no further.

'W-What do you want f-from m-m-me? What else is t-there?' Lily asked without looking up, she couldn't look at him.

'Nothing, I.. nothing Lily! I just wanted to.. well, I know there is no longer any hope, but- maybe.. one day, you might forgive me.. if I said.. I-I take it b-back Lily.. I didn't mean it a-and.. I-I'm so, _so_ sorry I hurt you.' James finished and took a step backwards, ready to leave. 'I love you, I want to love you.' This made Lily look up.

'Don't leave me again' Lily whispered, she was so quiet, James wouldn't have known she had said anything if he hadn't seen her mouth move.

'I won't! I-I'm here, I'm not leaving.. see? I'm right here Lily.' James immediately walked over and sat next to Lily, tucking his knees to his chest, like Lily.

Together, James and Lily sat in the corner of the Hospital wing, neither of them talked, for words weren't necessary. Neither were miserable, but neither were happy either. Neither were bored, but they weren't entertained either. They were just human.

No one talked for a long time, but after what seamed like hours of waiting, James finally decided it was the right time to ask her.

'Lily?'

'Mm?'

'Do you.. I mean, I was wondering if.. well, would it be okay if I asked you.. I mean-'

'James, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you next weekend..'

'Great!' Smiled James, it was that easy...'Do you feel like getting up yet?'

'No, I'd rather sit here for a little while..' Lily sighed, resting her head on James' shoulder. 'James?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank-you'

'Your welcome

'Lily?'

'Mm?'

'I don't want to seem too forward but... It was ALL Sirius' fault... I swear!'

* * *

**Right.. I think I could have done better on this chapter.. but I still like it!**

**Too dramatic..? What do you think:S Your opinion is all that matters to me, so, go ahead and review!**

**Emmi x **


	12. The Hogsmeade Massacre

**I realize it's been months since I updated this story, but I decided enough was enough! And violá!**

**Enjoy this very last chapter, because I'm finished with this story for good **

**Emmi x**

* * *

'My fault? _My fault?_ How can you say it was _my fault?_' Whined Sirius

'Because it really was.' Replied Remus and James.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, were together, walking down the busy, yet calm and content streets of Hogsmeade. It was exactly one week to the day since James had asked Lily to Hogsmede, and now he was just short of an hour from meeting her! James felt simply unprepared, but also scared. Lily was only let out of the Hospital Wing this morning, and James wasn't intent on her getting hurt or injured, even by something as small as a splinter, on her first day of freedom. James had been to visit Lily everyday since the whole 'accident', and every time James walked into the Hospital Wing, she looked completely bored. James knew exactly how she felt, after all, he was in the Hospital Wing every second week, thanks to Quidditch... and a few pranks on the side...

James was now secretly trying to rush the other two Marauders, keen on reaching the Three Broomsticks as fast as possible, to meet Lily for their date. But Remus and Sirius were happy window shopping, stopping every few seconds to point at something that was either a book (in Remus' case), or very shiny (in Sirius' case).

'But now Lily's going to hate me! She's going to blame me for every little thing!' Sirius continued, forcing himself not to run into the shop in front of him, and buy the very shiny object in the window. 'And when you two have Padfoot II, she won't let me see my godson!'

' Sirius, that's really creepy...' Mumbled James, but secretly cheerful about the idea of being a father to Lily's children, heck, he'd even name the damn thing Padfoot II!

'Padfoot mate, Lily already _does_ blame you for everything! Just last month she found a toad in her bag and the next day there were a hundred in your bed!' Laughed Remus, Sirius may have forgotten, but the three Marauders had already had this discussion many times.. this morning.

'See? Why did she automatically assume it was me?'

'It _was_ you! You named the toad Henry II, after Peter's pig!'

'But where was her proof?!'

'YOU LEFT A NOTE IN HER BAG! It said: _Lily, this is my toad, but I need it to prank you, please return it after I've had a good laugh, Sirius._'

'Oh yeah...' Laughed Sirius, now deep in thought... that is, until he spotted a shiny belt in the leather store. Remus was rolling his eyes. 'Wait a second.. I never got Henry II back! That little toad thief!'

'You will never learn, Padfoot.' Sighed Remus, 'Right James? ..James..?' But James was too busy trying to keep his eyes on his watch, while dodging through the growing crowd of shoppers.

'We need to make a deal Marauders, no more naming animals Henry.. the name is jinxed!' Sirius mumbled sadly.. 'Or Victoria... or maybe we just shouldn't let Pete name them...'

'James?' Asked Remus, ignoring Sirius.

'Mm?' Replied James, not taking his eyes off his watch, glancing up every few seconds to apologize to someone he had just run into. It was very hard for James to see where he was going, especially when his eyes are full of a ticking clock, and his mind, full of a pretty red head lying peacefully in the Hospital Wing...

'It's 10am..'

'What? ...Yeah, and?'

'Lily isn't meeting you until 11am..'

'Yeah I know.. I just thought we'd go and reserve seats...' Lied James.

'James, I see right through you. You're nervous! Remember, _she_ was the one who asked _you_ out! Why does that sound so weird to say?' Smiled Remus, pulling Sirius by the collar away from a shiny pair of scales in the potions shop window.

'Not really... she just said she'd love to come to Hogsmeade with me before I finished my sentence.. she must have read my mind...'

'Prongs, she couldn't have read your mind! She wanted to go with you!'

'Maybe..' James mumbled quietly.

'James, no one can read minds.. unless you're reading Sirius', then you already know it's empty...' Laughed Remus, thankfully for him, Sirius hadn't heard, for he was chatting with a giggling group of girls outside Madame Puddifoots.

James was getting angry now. Did his friends have to stop for every little damned thing? For a moment, James half wished he was in detention with Peter.. until he realized that Peter wouldn't get out of polishing the trophy room for another three hours. James sort of felt sorry for Peter, it wasn't Pete's fault Sirius dared him to a burp contest.. and he threw up all over Filch's newly mopped 2nd floor corridor...

'Oh you poor thing! That was mean of Peter.. challenging you to a burp contest when you were on your way to save an owl with a broken wing! Wow Sirius, I had no idea you were so sensitive..' Sighed Ellena Trent, her bright blue eyes sparkling up at Sirius.

'Yeah well, I just hope that owl is okay.. I worry about it sometimes...' Sirius faked a small hiccup of grief, before winking at Remus when Ellena looked away.

'Oh you poor thing...' Ellena sighed again.

'Yes, he really is a poor _darling_ isn't he? Excuse us ladies, but Sirius just ate four huge bowls of chilly, his stomach really can't take it...' Smiled Remus, clapping his hands on Sirius' shoulders, pulling him away from the giggling girls and steering him back up the street.

'No no! He's just kidding Ellie, really, I didn't-' Started Sirius, but was cut off by Remus, who was pinching him hard in the neck, but made it so discrete, Ellena saw nothing.

'It's _okay _Sirius, the Three Broomsticks has a bathroom, not far now...'

'I'm fine I-'

'This way...' Laughed Remus, pushing Sirius away from the disgusted girls, who were now turning away from Sirius and walking into Madam Puddifoots.

'MOONY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!' Sirius yelled when Remus let go, massaging his neck.

'For what? I'm sorry, I was so upset about that poor owl, I wasn't paying attention...' Remus faked a small tear, before realizing James was no longer with them, and turned around to face the crowded streets, scanning for James' unmistakable messy black hair.

'JAMES? Oh great, wheres he gone?'

'I'm right here! Do you think Lily will like these?' Smiled James, turning out of a florist with a big bunch of bright pink roses, and sticking them in Remus' face.

'Why do they smell like dirty socks?' Laughed Remus, pointing to the label on the roses, which read: _Joke roses: Charm your lover with a scent of your finest old pair of socks! Changes scent every week, next week, wet dog!_

'Damn it!' Cursed James, throwing the roses on the floor.

'C'mon mate.. they aren't that bad.. they _look_ lovely!' Smiled Remus, picking up the roses.

'Whats this...?' Smiled Sirius, snatching the roses from Remus, 'HAHAHA! JAMES! THESE ARE JOKE ROSES! Oh please, give them to Lily! GIVE THEM TO LILY!' Remus snatched the roses back from Sirius' clutches, as Sirius fell to the floor with laughter, turning James' cheeks bright red.

'Get up Sirius! You're causing a scene!' Spat Remus.

'Good! The public deserve to see this!'

'Sirius!' Hissed James

'Okay, okay, I know how to get rid of _these_...' Smiled Sirius, taking the roses from Remus, removing the tag, and walking into Madam Puddifoots. Five minutes later, Sirius still hadn't emerged from the over crowded coffee shop, and James and Remus were very annoyed.

'What if he's been eaten by a gang of desperate unloved women?' Laughed James.

'What if they found out it was a trick bunch of roses and locked him in a secret women's lair?' Shuddered Remus, this thought actually scared him.

'Nahh, it's Sirius we're talking about! He's probably just-'

'Your hero? Your god? No need for bowing, your knight has returned!' Smiled Sirius, walking out of the shop, no roses in sight.

'I- _how_?' Asked a shocked Remus

'Now now, no need to get your panties in-'

'_Panties_?' scowled Remus

'-a twist, Ellena took them, I knew she would.. hehe..' Continued Sirius, ignoring Remus.

'Thanks Pads, I owe you one.' Smiled James, clapping Sirius on the shoulder and turning back into the florist, to get a _real_ bunch of roses for Lily.

'No mate, I owe _you_ one...' Sirius chuckled to himself, wiping the smeared lipstick from his cheek.

* * *

'Finally! These are perfect!' Smiled James, walking out of the florist with the most perfect bunch of bright blue roses (that actually smelled like roses). 'Well? What do you think?'

'Blue..?' Smiled Remus

'What? Whats wrong with blue?' Asked a worried James, turning the roses to face him to check for impuraties.

'Oh, nothing never mind.'

'Wheres Sirius?'

'I'm not sure where _Sirius_ is, but Snuffles... went that way!' Groaned Remus, pointing towards the Three Broomsticks.

'Oh great.. I have 10 minutes to find an untamed dog in the place where I'm suppposed to be meeting Lily! What am I supposed to do?' Sighed James, staring at his watch hopelessly.

'I'll find Snuffles, you go and meet Lily'

'Thanks Moony, but you and I both know it's going to take more than one person to catch that lunatic.. why did he just decide to.. to.. oh Merlin! He wouldn't!' James suddenly began to run towards the Three Broomsticks, his previous annoyance replaced with a vast amount of nerves.

'Wouldn't what? James come back!' But James was already opening the door of the Three Broomsticks and stepping inside the warm, comforting inn.

* * *

James spotted Sirius immidiatley through the crowd of thirsty butterbear seakers. Sirius was on the other side of the bar under a table, unnoticed by anyone. Of course, it wasn't hard for a big black dog to hide under a table, especially since sixty percent of the bar were all drunk off their faces.

'_Alright, Sirius has done this before... which act should I choose? Lost puppy, perfect.'_ James thought, making his way to the table, where a girl was sitting by herself, staring out the window.

'Excuse me miss', Started James, after reaching the table, but the girl did not turn to face him. 'Miss? Sorry to disturb you but my dog has gone missing and...and...' James trailed off when the girl finally turned to face him. Lily's bright green eyes met James' dark brown ones, and together, they stared in shock, James lost for words, Lily just happy to see him.

'Hello James!' Lily sang, finally drowning out the silence. Lily's hair was long and straight, apart from the end, which was curled into ringletts. She had a bright green top on (matching her eyes perfectly) and a flowing white skirt. Lily looked absolutely beautiful. She had managed to cover up most of the scars on her face and neck, but James could still see faint outlines and felt an urge to kiss the small scars better, but he knew they'd fade eventually. Her cheeks were the normal reddy pinky colour again and her posture was straight and perfected, she looked happy.

'Lily! H-hi!' James smiled, forgetting about '_Snuffles_' completely, and sitting down opposite Lily.

'How are you?' Lily asked, waving her hand in the air to call the attention of the barmaid, who waved back to Lily, signalling her to wait a moment.

'Great! I'm great! Oh, these are for you by the way.' James smiled shyly, holding up the forgotten blue roses, which were, until now, hanging limply by his side.

'Roses! Thank-you James! They're beautiful.' Smiled Lily, taking the roses and pressing them to her nose, taking in the sweet scent. James thought everything was going along beautifully! James got there on time, Lily looked much better, she loved her roses, and no Sirius to give him bogus advice... SIRIUS! James startred to panic. Maybe Lily hadn't heard him when he asked about his lost puppy?

'So James, I didn't know you owned a puppy! And you lost it? Ohh... well, I'll help you find it!' Beamed Lily, under the impression that she was helping. She had no idea how wrong she was.

'Oh, no, don't worry, it was a pretty wild puppy... it'll be fine on it's own.' Tried James, fiddling with the sugar pot on the table, praying his face looked convincing.

'Nonsense James! I won't hear of it, come, lets go find your puppy!' Lily replied, showing James she wasn't going to back down.

'Oh wait! There it is!' James lied, pointing in a random direction.

'Your puppy?! Where!? I don't see it!' Squealed Lily, spinning around wildly to look in the direction James pointed.

'Oh, there it goes...' James lied again, hoping his plan would work.

'It left? Well c'mon lets go find him!' Lily stood up and started walking to where James had pointed.

'Never mind! Theres Remus, look! He just picked him up... thats nice of him...' Sighed James, beckoning Lily to retake her seat.

'Remus is here? I'd love to see him!'

'No, he just left, sorry.'

'Hey James, Lily!' Smiled Remus, walking over to the table. Remus always had the worst timing.

'Remus! Hello! How are you?' Beamed Lily, standing up to kiss Remus on the cheek, before sitting back down and offering Remus the spare seat next to her.

'I'm great thanks Lily, but I'm afraid I can't sit down, see, James accidentally lost this old lady's puppy, and-'

'Old lady's puppy? James said it was his puppy!' Said a very confused Lily, turning to look at James.

'Oh, erm, what I meant by that was... erm... I love you?' James tried, raising his eyebrows hopefully at Lily.

'James, what is going on?' Lily was serious now. She crossed her arms and legs and looked from Remus, to James expectantly.

'I hate you Moony.' James mumbled, crossing his arms and staring out the window. Telling Lily the truth was the first, and last thing he ever wanted to do. Telling Lily the truth about the Marauder's being animagus' was the worst thing James could think of telling her. But telling Lily the truth about anything made James feel like he could tell her anything, and she would be grateful.

Besides, the Marauder's biggest secret was only a 1/4th of James' to tell. If he told Lily about himself, Sirius and Peter, she would no doubt ask about Remus... how could James possibly tell her? Would she freak out and never speak to any of them anymore? That was likely. Maybe James wouldn't have to tell Lily, Remus just needs to speak first.

James held his breath, looking only at Remus, waiting for a sign of approval for what he was about to do. But Remus was just standing there, staring at Lily with shock etched on his face.

'Well-' James and Remus both said together, both looked at each other quickly, then to Lily, then away, allowing the other to tell the story. Damn it!

'Go ahead James' Remus sighed. Remus seemed to be both scared and angry, but James knew only one of them was the way his best friend was feeling. Remus often looked angry when he was thinking, or cringing. The Marauder's had all come to the conclusion that it was a wolf thing.

'You sure?' James asked hesitantly, wishing Remus would look at him to give him some sort of sign.

'Yeah, we can kill Padfoot for this later.' Remus laughed, but the laugh was hollow and short, missing it's Marauder edge.

'What in the name of Merlin are you two on about?' Lily demanded, no longer so stern, now quite concerned.

'Lily, Remus is a werewolf.' James mumbled, looking anywhere but at Lily. Remus cringed at the word and looked straight at Lily, hungering for her response to the ridiculous, yet true, accusation.

'Yeah okay.' Lily laughed, but her laugh was impatient and disbelieving. She was leaning forward, signaling James to tell her what was _really_ going on. 'Oh.' Lily realised suddenly, her eyes widened and she clapped her hand to her mouth. '_Oh_.' She repeated, looking up at Remus, horror etched across her scarred face. 'You weren't kidding...' Lily mumbled, it wasn't a question.

'No, I wasn't.' James said, finally forcing himself to look at Lily, but looked away quickly when he saw the horror on her face.

'Lily- If... if you don't want to hang around me anymore I understand, y-you wouldn't be the first person-' Remus started, but was cut off by Lily's hand, which was raised to order his silence.

'Severus was right?' She gasped, her palms were starting to bleed as her nails cut deep into them, Lily was unaware.

'Yeah...' Remus muttered sadly, shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

'Lily we understand completely, don't feel like you have to stay here.' James forced himself to utter the words.

'Understand..? What's to understand!?' Lily shouted, and before James could blink, Lily was gone. It took James a few seconds to realise that Lily Evans hadn't stormed out in fear and disgust at the lie James and the Marauders were forced to tell everyday of their lives, she was hugging Remus tightly, crying...?

'R-Remus I'm s-so sorry! I h-had no idea! I thought yo-your mother was s-sick! But you were a-a w-werew-wolf this entire t-time!' Lily bawled, clinging to Remus so tightly, it appeared that Remus was having difficulty breathing. James was laughing at Remus's face, a mixture of stained sadness his face had not recovered from yet, and shock. After a few minutes of crying, hugging and explaining, Lily seemed to remember a question Remus' condition didn't quite cover.

'James...' Lily said slowly, leaning forward on her seat next to Remus to force James to look into her deep green eyes.

'Yes...?' James batted his eyelashes playfully, his smile still not faded from several minutes ago.

'You said you had a dog... I'm guessing this has little or nothing to do with Remus' 'furry little problem?' ' Lily asked, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

'A lot more than you think Lily-Flower' James replied, knowing he was winding her up.

'And?'

'And...?'

'What happened to the dog?'

'What dog?'

'James!'

'Well...'

'_Well_...?'

'Sirius... _is_ the dog.' James smiled, knowing she had no idea what he was talking about.

'Sirius isn't a dog!'

'Er... yeah Lils, he kind of is...'

'James don't be stupid I- oh...' Lily gasped for the third time, shaking her head in disbelief, anger and wonder. Lily wasn't stupid, she finally had the last piece of the Marauder puzzle, and it's spelled 'Animagus.'

'Don't be angry!' James raised his arms in surrender, waiting for Lily to react.

'JAMES POTTER! YOU'RE AN... animagus?' Lily whispered the last word angrily after looking around the bar and noticing all the eyes watching them.

'Yeah...' James admitted, ashamed, but only a little.

'And... Sirius! And Peter..?' Lily wasn't asking questions anymore, she was looking at something Remus and James couldn't see, her eyes unfocused on James' face.

'Uh huh.'

'No...! NO! HOW? WHAT?! _HOW_?'

'Year two, we found out what Moony here was, and so we researched werewolves.' James explained, 'First and last time Sirius had ever stepped foot into a library actually...'

'James.'

'Right, sorry. Anyway, he researched that werewolves only attack humans, so we decided to become animals, refusing to let Moony have all the fun!'

'Yeah because I love being a werewolf...' Remus snorted sarcastically, but motioning James to go on.

'Anyway, Moony had been going to the Shrieking Shack to transform every full moon, so we decided to turn into animals that would be useful for him, for example, a rat to push the knot in the tree, so we can all gain entrance to the tunnel under the Whomping Willow-'

'Peter... Wormtail!' Lily smiled, James continued.

'-A dog, a distant relative of the werewolf to help calm or distract Moony in a dangerous situation-'

'Sirius...! But wait... oh! Padfoot!'

'Yeah' James smiled.

'So if Peter's the rat and Sirius is the dog... what else is there? What... what are you?' Lily asked hesitantly.

'Guess.' James laughed, knowing Lily would get it right, if not immediately, very shortly.

'Prongs... Prongs...' Lily thought out loud, until suddenly, she knew. 'Are you... a stag?'

'Bingo'

'Oh! Wow...' Lily looked both scared and exited at the same time, as if re-thinking every moment in her life that involved James, and trying to fit in any clues he might have given her about him being a stag.

'Yeah...'

'So, how does that help... with the transformation and everything?' Lily hesitated, hoping she wasn't being rude.

'We stags are stronger than most people assume... if Moony ever tries to get out of the Shrieking Shack to the grounds, I'm an easy exit blocker.' James smiled, pointing to the invisible antlers on his head.

'Oh Merlin! Well this is all highly unexpected!' Lily couldn't help but smile as she looked from a beaming James, to a beaming Remus, understanding radiating through the air. James took Lily's hand, unable to control himself any longer. Lily was shocked at first, but smiled back at him shyly.

'I'll leave you two alone then.' Remus smiled, standing up to leave.

'Oh Remus you don't have to go!' Lily offered Remus back his seat, but Remus declined politely.

'No really, Prongs will kill me. Anyway, have fun!'

'He didn't mean that...' James said quickly, watching Remus walk out of the bar.

'Of course not.' Lily whispered, leaning close to James.

'You look beautiful Lily, I'm being serious, thanks for meeting me here...'

'Not being corny already are we? Besides, I asked you, sort of...'

'You love it when I'm corny.'

'Can't I just love you?' Lily winked, kissing James' hand in hers.

'Hah, sure.' James laughed awkwardly, secretly hurt by her question, knowing she was only kidding.

'You think I'm kidding, don't you?'

'You tell me.' James shrugged.

'How about I show you?' Lily giggled, and before James knew it, Lily was gone again. But this time, it was because James' eyes had closed in shock, after feeling Lily's warm lips connect with his. The kiss wasn't long, or too passionate, but it was beautiful, and James wasn't complaining... but neither was Lily.

'I knew you didn't love me!' James pretended to pout, after finally regaining the use of his mouth.

'What?' Lily asked, shocked.

'Kidding, kidding...' James chuckled.

'Very funny.' Lily rolled her eyes sarcastically, but smiled all the same.

'You love it when I joke!'

'Can't I just love you?' Lily giggled again

'Oh here we go again-'

'James was that you?' Lily asked, confused as she tried to look under the table.

'What? No, I thought that was you!' James stuttered, something was under the table, kicking James and Lily.

'Sorry! That was me!' Sirius called, crawling out from under the table, 'Those fleas are murder!'

'SIRIUS?' James and Lily yelled in shock.

'Thats my name! You know, you can rent rooms here... you should really consider that fact next time you make out during innocent people's lunches.' Sirius smiled. 'What?'

'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU STUPID, ANNOYING LITTLE-' Lily screamed, but was cut off as James clapped his hand to Lily's mouth when two young Hogwarts students walked passed the table.

'What? What did I do?' Sirius backed away from Lily, but Lily was following his footsteps slowly towards the door.

'YOU'RE THE LOST DOG FROM MY SECOND YEAR! I LET YOU SLEEP IN MY BED!' Lily roared.

'James! She knows?'

'About us being animagus yes, but about you sleeping in her bed? I'm guessing she just realized...' James laughed, finally letting go of Lily's hand so she could chase Sirius out of the bar, yelling death threats to the streets of Hogsmeade. James thought he'd give Lily a five second head-start before he ran after the two of them, preventing Sirius' death, after all, Lily hadn't had the chance to give Sirius death threats for weeks! This wasn't going to end well, at least, not without a few more massacres on the side.

_End!_

* * *

**The end! Hehe.  
**

**And there you have it, it's finally finished. Soooo sorry for the huge wait!  
**

**I hope this makes up for it! Comments would be lovely.  
**

**Love Emmi x**


End file.
